


The More the Merrier

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Assassination Classroom, Code Geass, Free!, No. 6, haikyuu, seikaisuru kado, xxxHoLic
Genre: Multi, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Or, another round of random fandoms turned into pupsFandoms:Assassination Classroom (Just Karma and Nagisa)Free! (SouRin, MakoHaru, Reigisa, MomoAi)Haikyuu (TsukiYama, KageHina/ Kagenata, Suga x OC, Bokuto x OC x Oikawa)Seikaisuru Kado (Shindo x Hanamori, -scientist- x -OC-, Yaku x Jessica)No. 6 (NezuShi, little Shion, InuJess)xxxHolic (Douhane, WataJess)Code Geass (Lelouch x Suzaku)





	The More the Merrier

In a quiet area, somewhere near a lake, a red furred pup was panting. He had odd colored eyes for a dog, and looked sort of irritated. His ears were flattened to his head as he stared at his reflection, then he swiped a paw at it in irritation.  
Meanwhile, a little further away, a yelp was heard, a human yelp that became that of a pup. A blue and gold eyed raven furred pup ran down a hallway, running straight into a bigger dark coated pup. 'Doumeki! What the heck did you do?!' the Heterochromatic one barked. The bigger one just stared him down, no answer given.  
In another part of Japan, Lelouch vi Britannia found himself in quite the odd spot. The purple eyed male had shrunken down, and grown fur, paws, a tail...The black pup barked as he tried to locate his friend, Suzaku, a little worried the green eyed one had met the same fate as he.  
In a really lovely, once unfortunate city, a woman in a bakery startled at the loud yelp she heard outside. She ran to her door, seeing her son there, but rather then the tanned individual and little boy she expected with him, instead there were two dogs, a smaller brown pup and a bigger tan and dark brown one. The redhead watching Karan bake, also had come running to see what was up. Unbeknownst to them, a black fluffy dog was rushing through the wilderness to reach the bakery.  
In a whole other place, a black furred dog turned in circles, as though trying to locate something which should be there, but was not. An equally nervous brown haired male was covering his mouth, to keep from yelping it was supposed. "S-Shindo?" he asked. A little further away, a semi fluffy white dog observed himself in a shiny surface, blinking in quite the confused state. In a room in the same area, a purplish furred canine with glasses turned herself in circles, seeming excited at this prospect. The female in the bed sat up, and stared at the canine, gasping when the animal jumped up and walked to place her paws in the human's lap.  
  
In another world...  
Near a body of water, a (brown?) dog was staring at himself. His green eyes showed confusion, and he whined as he tried to gain the attention of the dark haired human floating around. He glanced over to see an equally petrified blue (?) furred dog, this one wearing glasses. The blonde beside the dog looked startled. Another dog, this one with darker (green?) fur, was staring at the shark teeth redhead beside him, as if it were somehow his fault this had happened. The orange curly furred dog just huffed a barky laugh, jumping on the gray haired boy and making him yelp. "M- Momo!" he cried, squirming, which only resulted in him on his back, under the dog, whose gaze suddenly looked three times more intense. Ai swallowed nervously, on reflex.  
In another nearby place, volleyballs lay scattered around what appeared to be a field at a training camp. A blonde dog, sporting glasses, snorted in disbelief, then leaped and knocked down the freckled and dark short haired boy blinking at him. "Tadashi...What did you do? You didn't make a weird wish, did you?" When the boy didn't answer, the dog pressed a paw down on the boy's lap, and Yamaguchi yelped, then covered his mouth to stop a moan from slipping loose. Nearby, an orange haired boy was petting a black furred dog, whom had been trying to glare at him, but now had his eyes shut and was thumping a hind leg happily. Nearby, a light furred dog was nudging a red haired boy, this one writhing and squirming to get away from the nose. "Suga, what the heck?! This isn't funny." Another dog, streaked light and dark, stared down the brown one in front of him, then both looked to the human between them...

  
  
(There, starter/opening complete  
Hopefully I'll be able to continue this in a timely fashion)  
  
_End_

**Author's Note:**

> yay, more doggos!


End file.
